


From a father to a son

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: William writes to his father in prison, and Oliver's reply.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head and I wrote it down.  
> It's not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I do not own Arrow, I just borrow their characters for my writing experiments.

Hi Dad 

I know you’ve been sending messages to me via Felicity’s letters, and I’ve been replying. But Felicity suggested that I write to you myself. She said that we should talk away from her, so that, in her words “you can complain about me”. I’m not going to do that, because she’s been great, but I did think this was a good idea.

I’m not allowed to tell you where we are. It is nice though and I’ve made a couple of friends here. As it’s summer break I’ve no school, but I am keeping busy. There’s a summer baseball programme, and I’m getting pretty good. Coach thinks I’ll make a good pitcher. Plus there’s a science club at the local rec centre which is great. It mainly involves us blowing things up and melting things.

Plus, I’m learning all about computers. I’m in the middle of building one all of my own. I only burned myself twice while using the soldering iron, which Felicity took off me until I learned how to do it properly.

I’m glad Raisa is here now (otherwise we’d probably starve) - she asked to come and was able to join us a few days ago. Mr Diggle brought her and was here for a few hours. I think Felicity misses him almost as much as she misses you.

I miss you dad. I think I understand why you felt you had to go to prison to protect us but it makes me sad. Sorry to say that I think Felicity is still mad at you, but I’m sure she’ll forgive you soon. 

I’d love to visit, but Mr Diggle told us it’s not safe yet to do so. As soon as it is safe, we’ll both be there.

Let me know if this is OK, to write separately. 

I’ve enclosed a photo of Felicity and me with my half built computer.

love

William.

p.s. Felicity said that your friends Barry and Iris are coming to visit soon. She thinks I’ll like Barry. 

_________________________________________________________________

Dear William

Thank you so much for your letter (and the photo, which is now on my wall). Yes, I’d love to write separately to you. I spend most of my time in prison in my cell, so it’s pretty boring. 

I’m reading a lot. Having a wife and son who are both super smart puts me at a disadvantage, so I’m trying to change that a little. Are there any books you’d recommend?

I’m glad that Raisa decided to join you both. I did worry that you’d either starve or eat far too much junk food. 

I want to try and explain to you why I made the deal with the FBI. And why I didn’t tell Felicity or you about it until afterwards.

When I was lost on Lian Yu I use to dream about going home to my family. On cold wet nights I’d try to imagine what it would feel like to go home again. But when I returned home it wasn’t how I’d imagined, I just didn’t feel like I belonged. My family and friends were almost strangers to me.

Then I met Felicity. She was the first person I’d met that I didn’t see as a target or a threat. I just saw a beautiful young woman who saw me for me. She was like a light in the darkness (yes, I am getting soppy). I was a mess back then, my time away caused me a lot of damage. I couldn’t stay away from her, and eventually she saved my life and joined the team. (Ask her about that, it’s a funny story.) It took me a long time to realise how much I loved her, and even longer to accept that I deserved to be with her. But when I was ready, she was there.

Until I blew it, but that’s tale for another time.

Then I found out about you. As we’ve talked about before, I didn’t know about you until that day in Central City. I had to keep my distance to a certain extent, but I loved you from that first day. Then you had to go away, which broke my heart, and although I cared so much about you, I didn’t really know you.

This past year has changed that. I am so sorry that it took the tragedy of your mother’s death for us to finally get the chance to know each other. I wish there had been another way. Because I’ve loved getting to know you as a person. Your likes and dislikes, your favorite foods, going to baseball with you and spending hours just talking. I cannot believe just how amazing you are. You are smart and funny and brave and kind and so many other things. I am in awe of you.

I love being your father.

 

And then I got Felicity back, and you two bonded so quickly. You’re so alike in a lot of ways. Nothing brings me more joy than watching you both together, whether it’s playing computer games or turning cooking into science experiments.

I’ve realised something, thinking of you both in here—what I feel when I’m with you both is what I dreamed of on those cold wet nights on Lian Yu. And now it’s real, it’s more and it’s better. I’ve found my family.

And it has to be protected at all costs.

Diaz was determined to kill both of you. And he came close, especially close to killing Felicity. I was so scared I would loose one or both of you. Because I know I wouldn’t survive that. I think I’d probably burn the world down if I lost you both. So I’ll pay any price (including my freedom) to keep you both safe. I know Felicity would have tried to talk me out of it if I’d told her, but without the deal I made, we could all have ended up in prison, or even dead.

Felicity would be the first to tell me I’ve faced worst foes, and I’ve not needed people like the FBI to help us win, but it was different this time. My first priority used to be saving the city, but now it’s keeping my family safe. She will argue that she can protect herself, and she probably can, but I just can’t take that risk. It’s worth it to me that you are both somewhere right now where Diaz and others can’t hurt you. I just hope that one day you’ll both understand.

Sorry if this got a bit serious, but I wanted you to know.

Please keep writing. And send more photos as they are great too. Did you grow again, as you look even taller than Felicity than before.

I love you William.

 

Dad

p.s. Ask Barry to take you for a run, then you’ll understand.


	2. A visit and a question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William makes a new friend, and asks his dad a very important question.

Hi dad

Thanks for your last letter, and for explaining why you felt you had to make a deal with the FBI. I think I understand now. How Felicity feels is between you and her, and I’m not getting into it.

Felicity has made it clear that letters to you are probably read by other people, so I have to be careful what I write.But I’m sure you’ll understand it.

So, as you're reading a lot, we went to a book shop, Felicity, Raisa and me, so the books we sent are from the three of us. We each picked some of our favourites. Let us know when you want more, as what’s enclosed is only the first batch. You'll be glad to know that I stopped Felicity sending you Basic Programming for Beginners - explaining that without a computer it wouldn't be of much use.

We talk a lot, Felicity and me. She’s been telling me about your lives before I came along. In your last letter you talked about my mom. Felicity says you have a habit of blaming yourself for everything that happens, and I think you’re probably blaming yourself for her death.

I want to say now that I don’t blame you at all. I did a little at first, but not any more. I know now that if it hadn’t been for you, and Felicity, and the others, I wouldn’t be alive in the first place and neither would mom. You know when you stopped DD from blowing up the world… 

 

So Barry and Iris are here to visit. It’s really cheered Felicity up having Iris here, especially as she told us that Barry was in prison earlier this year and she knows exactly what we’re going through.

It was really funny, when they arrived I was heading out to baseball practice and they both saw my Flash backpack. Iris laughed and Barry smirked and Felicity said pointedly to Barry “You’re never going to let him live that down, are you?”

Barry replied “Nope” and began smiling. Felicity just shook her head. Do I want to know what that's about?

Iris took Felicity and Raisa out for a girls day (I think they went to the spa and then drank a lot of wine). They left me with Barry, who I’ve become fast friends with (you see what I did there). Did you know that he knows The Flash. And he introduced him to me….

It was so much fun, The Flash even took me for a run, and I didn’t get sick at all. He told me that Mr Diggle always gets sick when he gets “fetched” by The Flash. 

Barry also came to our science club and told us all about his job as a forensic scientist. He showed us how he uses science to fight crime and it sounds so interesting. 

I’ve been thinking a lot about your last letter, and about how we met at first. I wish I’d know then that you were my dad. I’m wondering why you and mum didn’t tell me. It’s something we’ve not talked about at all, and I know she never said anything. I miss her so much, but there’s so many unanswered questions. I think I was nervous to ask you before, as it took me a long time to feel secure with you. I do now, and would like to know. 

I miss you so much. 

I need to go, as I’m “going for another run with Barry” before they leave tomorrow. I’ve enclosed a photo of me with The Flash.

 

lots of love

 

William

 

 

p.s. The Flash is cool, but Green Arrow is better, as he saves people without superpowers.

 

_____

 

Hi William

 

Thanks for your last letter. I am so glad that you prefer the Green Arrow to The Flash. Can you tell Barry that please…. 

I’m sorry that I didn’t introduce you to Barry and Iris sooner. They’re good friends to both me and Felicity, and I’m so glad that she got to spend time with them. And I’m glad that you met The Flash, who I know is a hero of yours. 

As for your main question, it’s hard for me to answer this honestly without making you question your mother. But remember one thing, everything your mother did, she did out of love for you.

I’m pretty sure you’ve Googled me (who wouldn’t) and you know that when I was young I was, what the tabloids called a playboy. That meant drinking and partying and spending time with a lot of different women. Something that you will not do when you’re older because Felicity would kill us both/use her loud voice — I don’t know what’s worse.

I knew your mother a little bit from school. We all went to the same parties and knew the same people. I had a steady girlfriend, but was never faithful to her. That’s when I slept with your mum. It was a one-time thing, and I’m sorry to say, didn’t mean much to me. When Sam found out she was pregnant she told me, and although I was scared, I couldn’t wait to meet you.

Then my mother found out. Again, I know you’ve Googled the family so you know that my mother was a complicated woman. She was trying to protect me (my mother did spoil me far too much) and she met with your mum. Next thing your mum told me she’d lost the baby and she left town.

I would think about it from time-to-time. I would wonder what life would have been like with a child in my life. Would I have finally sorted myself out, who knows. But it took 5 years away to finally do that.

Fast forward to me finding out about you. We were in Central City (visiting Barry coincidentally) when I saw Sam and you. I think I knew instantly that you were mine. It took a while for your mum to admit it, and she placed strict conditions on me seeing you.

You have to understand it from her point of view. The last time she’d known me I’d been a screwed up mess. She’d also, I think, been pressured by my mother, so I think she was very wary of the Queens in general. She didn’t know me, my life, or the people in it. She was trying to protect you.

And she was right in a lot of ways. You’ve been kidnapped twice since I knew you existed, and your mum died because of the life that I lead. No matter how much I love you, and how much I relish having you in my life, I wonder if the price you’ve paid is too much.

 

I know you've forgive me, but it’s something that I will always bare.

If  you ever have questions, no matter how nervous you are of asking them, please ask. I'm learning that being honest and not hiding things from the people you love is a good thing.

Thank you so much for the books. Keep sending them, as I don’t have much else to do.

 

Lots of love

 

Dad

 

p.s. Attached are some letters I received from people in Star City, can you pass them to Felicity. I know she’s trying to get me some form of pardon (even if she hasn’t explicitly told me). Tell her that I’ve answered them, but she might want to keep them as they say really nice things about me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do some letters from Star City residents - that could be fun....


	3. There's a girl...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William needs dating advice from his dad.

Hi Dad

Thanks for being so honest with me in your last letter. I’m glad you’re not angry with my mom and can see that she was doing what she thought was right. I just wish she was still around, as I think her and Felicity would have gotten on really well. Mind you, they’d have probably ganged up on me to clean my room more, but I’d have liked that.

I’m actually writing for advice. You see there’s this girl, at the science club, her name is Falisha (which means happy in Indian - I looked it up).

She’s really pretty and we started talking when Barry was here. She’s really interested in forensic science and wants to do it as a career. We’re going to team up on a project, just for fun and it’s giving me butterflies in my stomach when I think about seeing her.

I like her dad.

It doesn’t help that I think Felicity knows I like her too. She found out about the project we’re going to do and told me to invite her over. Then Raisa heard Felicity teasing me and chimed in that I was just like you, popular with the young ladies.

But I’m not popular. I’m terrified. And every time they bring it up it makes it worse. I like her, she’s funny and smart and so pretty. How do I know if she likes me too? How do I talk to her without making myself look like an idiot.

I need help dad. You landed Felicity and got her to marry you. Tell me how you did it. Then I can try with Falisha, so she’ll like me.

Help???

love

William

p.s. She’s in the photo I sent you of Barry with the group, she’s second on the left, the very pretty Indian girl in the red t-shirt.

 

* * *

 

Hi William

I’m feeling so proud at the moment, you’re coming to me with dating advice.

I will start by saying you are far too young to be dating, but you can have friends, and if one of them is a a girl, then that’s OK. And yes, she is very pretty.

When I was your age I had a lot of attention from girls. It helped that I was a billionaire at the time and also had my friend Tommy, who was was really funny and found it easy to talk to people. It was easy for me to get girls to like me. But do you know something, I’ve no idea if they liked me for myself, or because of the Queen name and money. I probably didn’t have anything in common with them because they never talked about things they liked, just hung on to my every word. Looking back, I know now that was a terrible thing.

As for how I got Felicity, truthfully I have no idea how I landed her. She’s far too good for me, and even though she’s the smartest person I’ve ever met, she still sticks around for both of us (which I’m really grateful for). All I know is that when I’m honest with Felicity, when I treat her with respect and listen to her, she likes that a lot.

Felicity and I built a friendship before we started a relationship. I remember that by our first date we had already exhausted every subject normal couples talk about on their first dates, because we already knew so much about each other. Becoming friends first, before you decide to date, is the best advice I can give you. And if a girl just wants to be your friend in the future, respect that. It just means she’s not the right person for you.

As Falisha likes science too, that’s a plus. You already have something in common that you can talk about. And it’s a beautiful name. Just a coincidence, did you know Felicity’s name means happiness?

I will tell Felicity to stop teasing you. She’s only doing it because she loves you, and she probably doesn’t realise you’re in the midst of your first real crush. It’s hell, I know, because I’ve been there too.

Make a new friend. And as you get to know her the nervousness will disappear. And then, when you meet the right person the butterflies won’t. I still get happy butterflies when I think about Felicity and I am living for the day that I see her and you again.

I love and miss you both so much.

love

Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse.
> 
> I haven't published anything here for ages (life has been cruel lately) so it's nice to write for pleasure again.
> 
> Also, let me know if you want me to write more letters.


End file.
